<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by thisisn0tmyrealname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783539">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisn0tmyrealname/pseuds/thisisn0tmyrealname'>thisisn0tmyrealname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Slash, do not copy to another site, kinda emotional?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisn0tmyrealname/pseuds/thisisn0tmyrealname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just bouncing around in my head a strong enough for me to remember it and out it to paper</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Mycroft’s house. </p><p>Facing towards the foot of his bed, expensive cotton sheets clutched desperately in his hands, body rocking with the steadfastness of the tide coming to shore. </p><p>‘It feels so good Gregory..’ </p><p>This was the first time in a long time that he had allowed another access to his body. It’s been years, decades really since his last attempt at physical intimacy. Other than a rather disastrous liaison with a classmate at Uni and only then because one should always seek to solidify theoretical knowledge with practical when one is able. After that, there didn’t seem to be a reason to continue the experiment. Now that seemed a lifetime ago and he, a different person. Now was not a fumble. He did not know if he could or should call it love making but what he did know with absolute certainty was that Gregory Lestrade was fucking him so good he was having difficulty keeping his thoughts in orders. Lesser men have given up state secrets in this position. Mycroft was sure that if Gregory ever decided to use his body in such a way entire governments would fall.</p><p>‘Ugh…How…’ he panted. ‘How can this feel so good? Please…Please..’ He whimpered into the pillow that he used as an impromptu gag. . </p><p>The vibrations from the deep stokes felt like they were vibrating through his entire body, filling him in steady waved like ripples in a pond. </p><p>‘Gregory.. yes. Please, harder…faster. I need it’ He begged.</p><p>‘Do you? Hmm, I don’t think so . You may be the smartest man in London Myc but I can tell when you’re lying. Tell me what you really need and I might give it to you.’</p><p>‘I need to come. Please, help me cum Gregory.’ His body already beginning to flush and clench certain that it would get what it needed.</p><p>‘Not until you tell me what you need beautiful man.’ Greg held fast. Mycroft was long past the point of trying to maintain his dignity and the walls of his will were also crumbling to nothing at the hands of the determined Detective Inspector.</p><p>‘…’ came in a barely audible whimper. </p><p>‘What was that darlin’?’<br/>
‘Sherlock..’ This time a little louder the nickname no one, save one person, had dared to give him one before undid his resolve a little more.</p><p>‘There you go..a little louder for me beautiful. You’re doing so good for me.’ Greg crooned as if trying to calm a scared animal. Perhaps he was. </p><p>‘Please Gregory,’ He closed his eyes so tightly he could almost see spots. ‘I can’t’</p><p>‘Yes, you can gorgeous. Say it and ‘I’ll give you what you need.’</p><p>Mycroft marveled at how this man could so thoroughly take apart his body and still have the ability to function. He broke.</p><p>‘I,’ He hesitated ‘I want my brother.’ The last part came in a loud rush shouted just as Greg gave a particularly hard thrust. His body burned. From shame, frustrated arousal or the rush of forbidden desires finally let out into the world Mycroft didn’t know anymore. </p><p>‘That’s it.. that’s perfect. Fuck,  you’re perfect. It feels good to get it out yeah?’ He leaned over Mycrofts back to say it in his ear.</p><p>The warm breath caressing over his flushed skin unbearably arousing. </p><p>With Greg at his back using both of his hands as anchors served a twofold purpose Gregory cold trust even deeper than before and all Mycroft could do was squirm and take it. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to be here taking Gregory Lestrades cock for all eternity.</p><p>The more vigorous Gregorys’ thrusts became the more uncensored Mycroft found himself being. Soon he couldn’t stop the flow of words.</p><p>‘Ugh..i want.’ He panted</p><p>‘Yeah?’ Greg huffed.<br/>
‘I want to ride him. Just like this. I want to take him from the back just like this…’ Mycroft felt free. ‘I want to bury my hands in his curls and pull him back on my cock. I want him to beg for me Gregory. I want to hear his voice break from it. I need to hear that. I want to see him fall apart on my cock and wake up and want it again and again until I am the only addiction he will ever have. The things I want to do to him, the things I want US to do to him would leave him in bed for days. I want him to be lost without me , desperate for me…. As in love with me as  I am with him. I need it Greg. Please…’</p><p>A creak from the hallway goes unheard in the wake of his confession. The trembling ‘Mykie?’ doesn’t. </p><p>Eyes snap to the door and lock on a pair that are the same color as the sea and just as deep and for a moment the universe freezes and Mycroft thinks that this teetering on the edge between bliss and oblivion must be what it feels like to obtain enlightenment or when a star implodes, both terrifying and beautiful at once. From one moment to the next his eyes slam shut and his muscles lock tight in ecstasy that he is hopeless to stop. He comes and comes and locks eyes with HIM before it all goes quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>